1. Technical Field
The present disclosure described herein relates generally to wireless communications and more particularly to bandwidth allocation in wireless communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication systems are known to support wireless and wire line communications between wireless and/or wire line communication devices. The communication systems range from national and/or international mobile/handheld systems to the point-to-point gaming, in-home wireless networks, audio, video wireless devices. Communication systems typically operate in accordance with one or more communication standards. Wireless communication systems operate in accordance with one or more standards including, but not limited to, IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth, advanced mobile phone services (AMPS), digital AMPS, global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), local multi-point distribution systems (LMDS), multi-channel-multi-point distribution systems (MMDS), and/or variations thereof.
Depending on the type of wireless communication system, a wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone, two-way radio, personal digital assistant (PDA), personal computer (PC), laptop computer, home entertainment equipment, and other equivalents communicate directly or indirectly with other wireless communication devices. For direct communications (also known as point-to-point communications), the participating wireless communication devices tune their receivers and transmitters to the same channel or channels (e.g., one of the plurality of radio frequency (RF) carriers of the wireless communication system) and communicate over that channel(s). For indirect wireless communications, each wireless communication device communicates directly with an associated base station (e.g., for cellular services) and/or an associated access point (e.g., for an in-home or in-building wireless network) via an assigned channel. To complete a communication connection between the wireless communication devices, the associated base stations and/or associated access points communicate with each other directly, via a system controller, via the public switch telephone network, via the Internet, and/or via some other wide area network.
For each wireless communication device to participate in wireless communications, it includes a built-in radio transceiver (i.e., receiver and transmitter) or is coupled to an associated radio transceiver (e.g., a station for in-home and/or in-building wireless communication networks, RF modem, etc.). Typically, the transceiver includes a data modulation stage and an RF stage. The data modulation stage (baseband process) converts between data and baseband signals in accordance with the particular wireless communication standard. The RF stage (transmitter section and receiver section) converts between baseband signals and RF signals. The RF stage may be a direct conversion transceiver that converts directly between baseband and RF or may include one or more intermediate frequency stages.